Las Rosas Olvidadas
by dark-light-girl-anna
Summary: One shot IchiRuki entren y descubran ojala les guste M por situaciones de drama y otras cosas


Las Rosas Olvidadas

Disclaimer

A mi no me pertenece Bleach

Ni sus personajes solo la trama me pertenece.

Las Rosas Olvidadas

En todas las historias de amor se inicia con un "Erase una vez…", y en estas historias siempre se termina con un beso y un final feliz, me encantaría contarte una donde el amor triunfa sobre toda adversidad, quisiera decirte que mi historia tuvo un final feliz pero eso lo sabrás cuando escuches mi historia…

Si vas a leer mi historia lo primordial es que sepas quien soy… mi nombre es Rukia, mi apellido no tiene importancia, nací el 14 de enero de 1987, soy la menor de mi familia. Mi familia consiste de mi hermano mayor Kuchiki Byakuya y de su esposa Hisana, los ancianos que se hacen llamar nuestros parientes solo nos visitan una vez al año, para verificar que no nos hayamos gastado la fortuna familiar.

Ahora te permitiré ver mi vida pero a través de tu propia perspectiva.

Todo comenzó cuando Rukia Kuchiki entro a trabajar en una agencia de publicidad, como aun no era una publicista diplomada trabajaba como ayudante en la ciudad de Londres, su jefe era un señor de edad ya muy avanzada y su puesto no era de mucha importancia en la empresa mas sin embargo todos la conocían no porque fuera prepotente o arrogante, simplemente porque ella al llegar a trabajar saludaba y era amable con todo mundo, siempre se esmeraba en hacer bien las cosas que se le asignaban, pero aun cuando tenia un sonrisa amable muchas veces ponia una mascara de frialdad. Hacia todo cuanto se requería de ella y si tenía oportunidad ayudaba a otros con sus asignaciones.

Si preguntabas en la oficina quien era Rukia, todos te contestaban: una joven de finas facciones, de cabello largo con un hermoso color negro ébano con delgados destellos rojizos, sus ojos eran los que mas llamaban tu atencion ya que tenian un destello de color amatista que te cautivaban, vestimenta de muy buen gusto y rostro siempre adornado por una hermosa sonrisa que te hacia querer responder con una también.

Al pasar los días la gente se acostumbraba a verla diariamente caminando de una oficina a otra, le habían asignado una pequeña oficina que se encontraba frente a la de su jefe, no era la gran cosa, solo contaba con lo indispensable para una recepcionista, pero en este caso ella no era una recepcionista simplemente, era una auxiliar, poco a poco se fue adaptando al ritmo de trabajo y se fue asociando con todos en la oficina.

Lo que nunca espero es que después de una semana de trabajo encontró una rosa en su escritorio, era inesperado ya que no era su cumpleaños ni tampoco era San Valentín, y sabía perfectamente que su jefe por mucho que la apreciara nunca dejaría una rosa. La semana transcurrió sin ninguna otra sorpresa, solo que el nuevo asistente de contaduría comenzaba a sacarle platica mientras estaban en uno de sus descansos, el era muy amable con ella pero sobre todo muy caballeroso.

Todos los Lunes encontraba una rosa sobre su escritorio, cada semana iba cambiando el color de la rosa y cuando se fue acercando el día de San Valentín, las rosas llevaban un listón de color distinto al de la rosa, los días pasaban y el joven de contaduría, Kaien Shiba era su nombre, cada vez procuraba mas a Rukia, ella le había contado lo de las rosas, se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos y su relación iba progresando poco a poco.

El día de San Valentín un enorme ramo de rosas descansaba en el escritorio de Rukia, eran catorce rosas rojas y las rosas iban acompañadas de un pergamino enrollado que decía

_LOS AMOROSOS _

_Los amorosos callan.  El amor es el silencio más fino,  el más tembloroso, el más insoportable.  Los amorosos buscan,  los amorosos son los que abandonan,  son los que cambian, los que olvidan.  Su corazón les dice que nunca han de encontrar,  no encuentran, buscan.   Los amorosos andan como locos  porque están solos, solos, solos,  entregándose, dándose a cada rato,  llorando porque no salvan al amor.  Les preocupa el amor. Los amorosos  viven al día, no pueden hacer más, no saben.  Siempre se están yendo,  siempre, hacia alguna parte.  Esperan,  no esperan nada, pero esperan.  Saben que nunca han de encontrar.  El amor es la prórroga perpetua,  siempre el paso siguiente, el otro, el otro.  Los amorosos son los insaciables,  los que siempre ¡qué bueno! han de estar solos.   Los amorosos son la hidra del cuento.  Tienen serpientes en lugar de brazos.  Las venas del cuello se les hinchan  también como serpientes para asfixiarlos.  Los amorosos no pueden dormir  porque si se duermen se los comen los gusanos.   En la obscuridad abren los ojos  y les cae en ellos el espanto.   Encuentran alacranes bajo la sábana  y su cama flota como sobre un lago.   Los amorosos son locos, sólo locos,  sin Dios y sin diablo.   Los amorosos salen de sus cuevas  temblorosos, hambrientos,  a cazar fantasmas.  Se ríen de las gentes que lo saben todo,  de las que aman a perpetuidad, verídicamente,  de las que creen en el amor como en una lámpara de inagotable aceite.   Los amorosos juegan a coger el agua,  a tatuar el humo, a no irse.  Juegan el largo, el triste juego del amor.  Nadie ha de resignarse.  Dicen que nadie ha de resignarse.  Los amorosos se avergüenzan de toda conformación.   Vacíos, pero vacíos de una a otra costilla,  la muerte les fermenta detrás de los ojos,  y ellos caminan, lloran hasta la madrugada  en que trenes y gallos se despiden dolorosamente.   Les llega a veces un olor a tierra recién nacida,  a mujeres que duermen con la mano en el sexo, complacidas,  a arroyos de agua tierna y a cocinas.   Los amorosos se ponen a cantar entre labios  una canción no aprendida.  Y se van llorando, llorando  la hermosa vida._

   _- Jaime Sabines_

Rukia, albergaba en su corazón la esperanza de que la persona quien había enviado las rosas fuera el joven Kaien, al reflexionar sobre su relación con el, ella considera que tal vez había surgido algo mas entre ellos dos. Sin previo aviso, simplemente se enamoro de el, no sabia como explicarlo solo paso, y este sentimiento la inundaba cada vez mas.

Sus días transcurrían lentos mientras ella imaginaba un futuro con este joven, sus ilusiones que en algún momento fueron llegar a ser una gran profesionista simplemente se esfumaban para transformarse en sueños de ellos juntos. Ella hablaba con sus amigas sobre sus sentimientos hacia el y ella le comentaron que lo mejor era que ella hablara con el para aclarar las cosas entre ellos de una vez.

Habían acordado salir juntos a cenar, el la llevo a un restaurante de comida italiana, la favorita de Rukia, se rieron, tomaron unas cuantas copas y al finalizar fueron a caminar a un parque cercano al restaurante. Rukia, tomando todo el valor que poseía dentro de su ser , considero que era el mejor momento para revelarle sus sentimientos hacia el….

-Quiero decirte que estos últimos días he estado reflexionando acerca de nosotros, sobre nuestra relación, y la verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, estoy enamorada de ti y te quiero con todo mi corazón - dijo esta con la esperanza atorada entre su pecho y su garganta al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de parte de el, siguió hablando – Entiendo si te parece repentino, pero simplemente quiero que me digas ¿tu me mandaste las rosas?-

- Lo siento Rukia, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, me agradas mucho y congeniamos muy bien pero no hay nada mas entre nosotros solo somos compañeros de trabajo- dijo Kaien con voz muy seria

-Entonces ¿Por qué comenzaste a hablarme y a frecuentarme?- reclamo ella con un nudo en la garganta

-Por que yo estoy enamorado de tu amiga Miyako, solo te empecé a hablar para poder acercarme a ella-dijo este con un poco de vergüenza en sus palabras

-De acuerdo, ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa por favor?- dijo esta viendo al suelo y sin siquiera dedicarle un minuto a ver la reacción del otro

-Claro- dijo este resignado.

Al otro día en la oficina Rukia ya no hablaba con el, evitaba su presencia lo mas que podía poniendo como excusa que tenia mucho trabajo y que no iría a comer, ella fue poniendo distancia entre ellos aunque le dolía con todo el corazón, pero nunca permitió que este le viera llorar.

El siguiente Lunes encontró una rosa en su escritorio con otro pergamino enrollado con un listón

Amor imposible

_Este amor imposible...__ me ha hecho reflexionar; me he dado cuenta... _

_de que éste amor virtual... es un mundo de ilusiones…_

 _sin dejar ver claro... mi realidad._

_Mi realidad es otra, y no la quiero engañar..._

 _seguiré afrontando mi vida aunque sea...una vez más._

_En un mundo irreal... me sumergí un día..._

 _y a consecuencia de ello, están sufriendo tu alma y la mía,_

 _una experiencia difícil de olvidar, y..._

_que hay personas... que, pueden pasarlo mal._

_Me cuesta escribir lo que pienso... porque se, que es mi sentencia final..._

 _pero... tengo que ser consciente de que a nadie quiero dañar._

_Un amor, surgido de la nada un amor... a distancia..._

 _esas consecuencias a veces... te hacen sufrir,  se envenena el alma... _

_y yo... así... no quiero vivir._

_Me quedaré en la penumbra..._

 _recordando..._

 _lo que puedo haber sido..._

_Y... no fue unos días felices... _

_que jamás olvidaré._

_Vida ingrata ... _

_ésta eres tú, no me hagas mas daño deja ya,de hacerme sufrir..._

 _si sabes que es imposible porque revives en mí..._

 _unos bonitos sentimientos que nunca..._

_podré compartir._

Rukia al leer esto dejo que unas cuantas lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y sintió su alma romperse en mil pedazos, pues la persona que le mandaba las rosas la daba por perdida …

Ese día todo transcurrió como en cámara lenta, desde su despertar, su desayuno, cuando su automóvil no quiso encender, y cuando todo su trabajo en la oficina se amontono. Encontró otra rosa en su escritorio, sin ninguna nota, solo la rosa y esto le rompía aun mas el corazón.

Esa noche Rukia se quedo hasta tarde por su trabajo retrasado, y al no tener como regresar a su hogar decidió irse caminando, camino y camino, respirando el viento que la recorría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, llevaba la rosa en la mano no podía dejar de contemplarla.

Pronto se vio caminando junto al parque que estaba cerca de la oficina, y su corazón sufrió un impacto mas, al ver a su querido Kaien junto a su amiga Miyako. Rukia no supo como reaccionar ante lo que veían sus ojos, había quedado inmóvil, observo como de manera lenta y cariñosa se demostraban su amor y en un arrebato de desesperación salió corriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos, Rukia corría sin dirección alguna en realidad no supo en que momento comenzó a llover y fue cuando cruzaba la calle cuando el semáforo dejo de funcionar.

Lo último que vio fueron dos luces acercarse a ella a una gran velocidad. Un gran dolor se apodero de ella y después nada… su cuerpo ya no sentía ningún dolor y ningún remordimiento.

En un cementerio lleno de tumbas, hay una pequeña cripta la cual tiene un sello familiar donde el funeral de Rukia toma lugar su familia esta ahí, sus hermano intenta tranquilizar a su esposa quien esta desconsolada y no encuentra, cuando se enteraron del accidente los paramédicos les dijeron que su hermana no había sufrido que el impacto contra el carro la había matado al instante, sus amigos, sus familiares, etc. Pero de entre estas personas hay una sola persona que se mantiene alejada cubierta por una gabardina negra la solapas estaban levantadas así que cubría su rostro, nadie lo conocía.

Cuando Hisana ,después de tanto llorar por la perdida de su querida hermana, se deja guiar hacia el automóvil para retirarse, todos los presentes van y colocan un tulipán en la cripta donde se encuentra Rukia y se retiran, mientras que esta persona en gabardina simplemente espera a que todos se hayan ido y coloca un ramo de rosas enfrente de la lapida que dice

Kuchiki Rukia

Adorada Hija

Mejor Amiga

Mejor Hermana

1987-2008

Como la gabardina cubre su rostro no se nota que las lagrimas corren por su rostro al ver a su amor perdido,su extravagante cabello anaranjado estaba empapado por la lluvia que habia empezado a caer, esta persona era quien le enviaba las rosas y por muchas razones pero sobre todo por cobardía al rechazo nunca se lo dijo, y dejo ahí la rosas que había olvidado Rukia.

Su única rosa.

Su única flor que nunca se podría marchitar.


End file.
